In a parallel computer network, which is a computer system that performs parallel processes, a plurality of computers which form a computation node group are connected via a network. Complete connections, Fat-Tree connections, mesh connections, torus connections, and so on are known as connection forms of computation nodes achieved by a network. The mesh connection and the torus connection from among these forms connect proximate nodes to each other so that more than several thousand computation nodes can be connected at a low cost. Accordingly, in parallel computer systems that include more than several thousand computation nodes, a two-dimensional torus connection and a three-dimensional mesh connection are often used.
A grid computer system has been proposed in which a super scheduler of a master node has a function of generating a grid model composed of logical nodes according to the connection topology of the plurality of nodes and inter-node connecting devices of the grid computer system, a function of analyzing a service request comprising a plurality of tasks supplied to the grid computer system, a function of determining the number of child nodes serving as base points for securing nodes needed for each service request in the grid model according to an analysis result of the service request, and a function of decentralizing and arranging the determined number of child nodes in the grid model.
As another example, a technology has been proposed wherein a disk is effectively utilized by providing within a memory a free record control area in which a take-over information file is managed, and an operating condition is expressed by one bit, i.e., expressed as “1” when each record of the file uses the control area and is expressed as “0” when each record of the file does not use the control area.